


Don't Ask, Don't Tell

by mutatedwizard



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autistic Peter Parker, Bullying, Coming Out, First Meetings, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, LGBTQ Themes, Not super Graphic, Slurs, Team as Family, Trans Peter Parker, Transgender, Transphobia, depends on where i decide to go with this, in which all the avengers love peter, nonbinary mj, possible mj/peter???, tony pepper and nat are peters personal parenting TRIFECTA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutatedwizard/pseuds/mutatedwizard
Summary: Peter Parker had a lot going on currently, more than your average 15 year old, hell, more than your average human! Peter Parker was definitely not your average teenager, and hes trying to accept that he probably never will be (and that thats okay).a.k.a The one where Peter goes to live at the avengers towers and the avengers find out that there's more to the young spiderling than meets the eye.





	1. Locker Rooms, Hell on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> uhh so i havent written in awhile and i thought i should probably do something about that. (for those of you reading my other story, yes im going to be updating soon i just needed to try and get out of this Funk) anyways i love peter parker with my whole heart and id just like to say that he is most definitely trans and most definitely on the spectrum. this is totally 100% self indulgent garbage bc i am both autistic and trans so 
> 
> ps idk how many chapters this is gonna be/how consistent updating is going to be with the fact that my hellbrain hates me and wants to deny me the joys of writing out my ideas in word form, but i promise that i will try my hardest to not abandon this. just get ready for a bumpy ride lmao
> 
> pps im homeschooled so idk how the fark public schools wirk, all i know is that 1) they are nightmares, and 2) the one by my house has the nickname "skank-er bay" so, i mean

          The sun rising up over the New York skyline is definitely a sight to behold, but for most of the teenagers of the city it was a nuisance, a sign of yet another dreaded day of school, especially for one Peter Benjamin Parker. The sun seeping in through in through the cracks of the curtain made the boy groan, and throw his covers over his face. After a couple minutes his alarm goes off and he elicits another groan before tossing off all his blankets and desperately trying to get the piercing noise to stop. Stretching, Peter lets out a gigantic yawn and stands up to make his way to the bathroom. He flicks on the light, squinting as his eyes try adjust to the bright, florescent glow that fills the room. Looking at himself in the mirror he decides that he  _definitely_ needs to take a shower.

          Lately his dysphoria had been extra bad, especially surrounding his chest, so he had been avoiding being without clothes. Which meant a significant decrease in the amount of showers he had been taking, but around day 3 or 4 (he used to be able to go longer but with t and working out as spiderman he sweat.. like a lot more) he always ended up giving into the prospect of being grease free, because the only thing worse than dyphoria is negative sensory input.

           Getting out of the hot shower he wiped his hand on the fogged mirror, making a clearing at face height. He pulled on some boxer breifs shoving his homemade sock packer inside, and shimmied into his worn binder. He brushed his teeth, and combed his hair. Walking out to his room, he then pulled open his top drawer and rummaged through it, stopping when he pulled out a small clear vial with the label _"depo testosterone cypionate"_. He shuffled back into the bathroom where he spent 10 minutes psyching himself up, before finally injecting it himself with the, as Aunt May called it, "boy juice". He slapped a star wars bandaid onto the injection site on his hip before finally getting dressed the rest of the way.

          Peter was glad for the cool, autumn weather, as it let him wear his comfier, more layered clothes, that helped ease his dysphoria. After making, and eating, a large bowl of cereal, the young hero yelled out his goodbyes to May before hurrying out the door. He was very grateful that today was Friday, and that Happy was picking him up for his "internship" after school.

          Running to get onto the bus was a daily routine for Peter, even now with his superhuman abilities. Speaking of superhuman abilities, stepping onto the bus was like entering a wall of sound. It took everything Peter had not to cover his ears with his hands. Sitting down in an empty seat near the back, he rests his head on the cold glass window, fogging it up with his body heat. The autumn season has turned all the plants hues of reds and browns. He almost falls asleep, but thankfully they got to Ned's stop before that could happen.

          "Hey dude!" Ned says with a grin, taking a seat right next to Peter. Peter woke up almost instantly, grateful for his friends presence on the bus that day. The two boys chatted until they finally pulled up to the high school and everyone unloaded off the yellow bus. Suddenly, Peter tripped on something. Looking up, he wasn't suprised to see Flash towering over him.

          "Hey! Watch where you're going next time princess." Flash sneered. Peter usually unphased, as this was a near daily occurance at this point, and honestly had been too busy as of late to really to really notice. But today he really wasn't in the mood for it.

          "Fuck off, Flash!" Peter yelled, earning more than a few shocked looks pointed in his direction. Ned, ran to go find MJ, or a teacher, basically anyone to stop Flash from being a complete dick. Flash smirked. He kneeled down next to Peter, getting in his face.

         "What are you gonna do about it... Paula?" Before Flash even had a chance to say anything else, Peter hit the bully with a mean right hook, making sure not to use anywhere near his full strength. Flash staggered, before jerking the smaller boy up by the collar of his shirt. Once again getting up in Peters personal space. "You're gonna wish you hadn't done that." Flash whispered, anger clear in his voice.

          "That's enought Flash." MJ said in their usual no bullshit kind of way. Flashed huffed before letting Peter go and angrily trudging towards the school. There was a moment of silence before MJ broke it. "So, we getting to class, or????" Peter stood up, brushing himself off.

           "Thanks, Mj." Peter mumbled. Mj playfully bumped shoulders with him before they both made their way to class.

 -

 

           The day goes by surprisingly fast, the knowledge that he was spending his whole weekend with Tony and company definitely helped him go about his day, until 6th hour. P.E. has never been Peters favorite, and since he acquired his abilities that hasn't changed. Locker rooms and gym shorts aren't exactly something he enjoys. Peter and Ned are standing on the sidelines as Coach Wilson goes on about todays lesson.

          "Sup' nerds?" Mj asks, appearing out of seemingly nowhere. The three chat until everyone's out of the locker rooms and told to take laps.

-

          Unsuprisingly Coach Wilson had the high-schoolers play dodge ball (why is it always dodgeball?!?). They we're separated into two groups, being picked one by one by team captains until there was no one left. The teams each slowly ended up getting less and less players until it was three to one. Peter on one team, and Flash and some of his goons on the other.

          "Ready to lose, Parker?" Flash jeered. Peter shut him up with a bright red dodgeball to the groin. He got the other two boys out in quick succession, before getting praised by his teammates. They had about 5 minutes before the final bell rang, so coach sent everyone off to the locker room.

          Peter  _loathed_ the locker room. He hated being reminded that he was different from the other boys. He changed in a bathroom stall. After a bit of struggling with his binder, and applying a fresh layer of deodorant, he finally stepped out into the nearly empty locker room. He shuffled over to his assigned locker grabbing his gym bag and stuffing his dirty clothes inside. A familiar tingle ran down his spine.

          "Hey faggot!" Peter froze. " _Not now!_ " He pleaded to himself. He turned around to tell Flash to leave him alone, when two pairs of hands grabbed his shoulders, slamming him into the lockers behind him, and making him drop his bag along with everything in it. "I didn't know our schools locker rooms we're co-ed?" Flash sneered, the other two boys laughing. Flash punched Peter in the stomach, as the boys on each side of Peter tightened their grips. "I thought it was high time to teach you a lesson on respect. _You_ respect _me_ , not the other way around! Got it?" Getting up in the smaller boys face.

          "Not in your wildest dreams, Flash." Peter spat. "Leave. Me. **Alone**." He growled through his teeth.

          Flash almost looked surprised, before his face morphed into one of amusement. "Well then, _Peter_. How about we show you how  _real men_ get beat up. I mean if you're a guy that means that there ain't no problem with me beating the shit out of you." Before Peter could even respond, he another tingle down his spine and then a blow to his face, and then another one... and another. "But then again, if you're a woman, then this won't even hurt you!" Flash kneed Peter in the groin... _hard_. Flash was wrong, even without a dick, a blow to your downstairs hurts like a bitch. Peter let out a yelp, tears gathering in his eyes. He'd been through worse before, physically anyways. But _emotionally_ , this was definitely hitting very hard. "Oh, look! Poor little Paula Parker is crying!" Another blow to the stomach. Another punch to the face, but this time with a sickening crunch. Yep, his nose was most definitely broken. They shoved him to the ground and started kicking him. He curled up into a ball, trying to protect himself. Each time they broke a bone he could feel it. The kicking stopped, Peter let out a sob. "Stop lying to yourself, freak. Just accept that you'll always be a girl." And suddenly, just like that, they left. After a moment of laying there, praying that they weren't coming back, he tried to sit up. He immediately regretted it. _Everything_ _hurt_. 

          The deafening silence was broke by Peters phone letting out a generic ringtone. Grabbing his phone felt like the most painful thing imaginable. " ** _Incoming call from... HAPPY_** " Was displayed on the glowing screen. He pressed the accept button.

          "Hey! Kid! I don't know what you're doing in there that's so important, but I've got more important things to do than be your chauffeur, so if you aren't out here in the next minute I'm leaving." Peter was never so glad to be getting a lecture from Happy. He went to take a deep breath in, before explaining what had happened, and  _god does that hurt_. He let out a pained moan, which turned into a coughing fit, which made everything feel SO much worse. "Wait, shit, kid are you okay? Are you in trouble? Are you hurt? Do I need to call Tony? Where are you?" Happy went off, worriedly.

          "I'm in," He paused to take a shallow, pained breath. "the locker room." The line went dead, and not even a whole minute when by before Happy rushed in, on the phone with, who Peter could only guess to be Tony. Happy was trying to get Peters attention but the young boys vision was fading to black. 

 


	2. Sterile Atmosphere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up in the car on the way to stark tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro it has been a While  
> sorry for so long in between chapters, ive been busy getting a whole ass job!!!!! and having a job/school/and social life is tough as shit so i havent had much time/energy/motivation to write  
> but anyways were back in business and hopefully the next update wont take forever lol

          Peter wakes up just in time to experience Happy driving over a particularly nasty bump in the road. He lets out a pained moan.

          "We're almost to the tower!" Happy says sounding slightly panicked. "Tony has some doctors waiting to get you fixed up, okay? Just hold on."

          Happy is most definitely going  _at least_ 10 miles over the speed limit, and Peters head is swimming. Everything floods back to him,  _the locker rooms, flash, getting the shit kicked out of him_. Part of him wishes that he would've fought back more, but he knows that he has to be careful and not to out himself as spiderman, that he has to keep his powers under wraps.

           _"Broken nose, fractured left arm, broken collarbone."_ He gathers. He thinks that there might be more injuries but he can't quite pinpoint them with how much pain he's trying to deal with.

          The car stops abruptly, and within seconds Happy is opening Peters door and asking him if he can walk.

          In a blur of pain they manage to get up to the floor where the med-bay is located. Tony rushes up to the pair asking a barrage of questions.

          "Are you okay???", "What the hell happened?" "Who did this?" Are a couple of the things that Peter actually caught. Before he can answer there's a nurse making him get into a wheelchair and speedily pushing him down the hall to a room. Tony tries to follow them in, still playing 21 questions, but she tells him to wait outside. Peter is beyond greatful.

          A doctor soon comes in and everything is going as smoothly as it can until she asks him if he can remove his shirt to check for injuries. Peter pales.

          "I- uh- I'm- I just!" Hes stutters out in a panic.

          "It's okay, I'm here to help, i just need to check for bruising to make sure that you arent bleeding internally or anything like that." She says in a kind voice.

          Peter takes a deep breath, which he instantly regrets. " _Shit!_ " he curses to himself. He's still wearing his binder and he definitely has some sort of damage to his ribs. With a pained look on his face and all the confidence he can muster he asks "does doctor-patient confidentiality apply with you guys and Mr.Stark?"

          The doctor pauses for a second. "I mean, yes but, why do you ask?"

          Peter slowly and painfully takes his shirt off, leaving him in just his binder. He looks down and mumbles out a "Please don't tell anyone." The doctor looks relieved.

          "I promise, i am just glad to see that your bruising doesn't have any indication of internal bleeding. You being trans is not a problem at all Mr.Parker, especially not when we have bigger things to deal with right now." 

          Peter is relieved but still feeling incredibly anxious. Thankfully the rest of the session goes by fast. With his broken bones set, a cast and sling on his arm, and his shirt, thankfully, back on, Peter tells the doctor that Tony can come in.

          "Kid, are you alright?" Tony asks frantically.

          "Yes Mr.Stark, I'm okay." Peter sighs.

          "You don't look okay. What happened?" The older man asks sitting in the bed by Peters feet.

           "Just some jerks at school." He replies feeling ashamed.

           "Those dipshits ganged up on you?!" Tony asks incredulously. Peter can tell that Mr.Stark is beyond livid. He tries to gather himself "Just how long has this been going on, Pete?" Tony asks, eyes closed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

          "It's really not that bad!" Peter lies, almost believing himself.

          "Don't lie to me. How long?" He asks.

          Peter sighs. "Since middle school, i mean a bit before that too i guess, but it just got worse when-" He pauses. "It got worse this year, it's never been this bad before.." Peter looks up at Tony. They sit in silence for a minute before he speaks up.

          "I'm calling May, and we're getting you out of the hellhole." Tony says sternly.

          "Mr.Stark! It's not really not necessary! I can handle it!" Peter protests.

          "'Not that bad' my ass!" Tony says, his voice slightly raised. "You're covered in bruises and your arm is in a fucking  _sling_. You aren't going back there and that's final. I'm going to talk to May about this and figure this out." Before Peter can say anything else, Tony is out of the room and waiting for May to pick up her phone.

          " _Shit!_ " Peter thinks to himself. Using his good arm he pulls out his phone and brings up Neds contact. He gives him the cliff notes version of what happened and turns it off, shoving it back in his pocket. As he sits there he realizes just how tired he is from his body using his energy to heal itself. It's not to long until he's fast asleep.

-

          Peter wakes up to another nurse coming in to check on him.

          "Okay buddy, you seem to be doing pretty good aside from all of the-" He vaguely gestures to Peter. "Mr.Stark told us you have a healing factor so my guess is that you should be as good as new in a week or  two. Just make sure to get plenty of rest and nutrients, okay?." Peter nods. The nurse leaves and Tony comes in.

          "How ya doing champ?" He asks. Peter gives a half shrug.

          "What did May say?" He asks.

          "Well, we discussed it, and we think that it would be best for you to stay here for a while. At least until you're all healed up." Tony replies.

          "What about school??" Pete asks hurriedly.

          "You've gotta be kidding me. Do you know how much hands on stuff we could do here? Stuff that'd actually be helpful and actually challenge you a bit? You're a smart kid and there's all sorts of cool sciencey crap i can help you out with. Its really not a big deal, Stark Tower has the most advance academic shit out there kid, don't worry." Peter cracjs a smile. "Now come on, lets get you into an actual bedroom and out of the med bay." Peter gets up and follows Tony to the elevators and they get out a few floors up. They walk down the hall and stop at the 4th door on the left. When Tony opens the door Peters jaw drops. The room is 4x the size as his one at home. The walls are a dark blue, and the back wall is a giant window looking over the city. Theres a queen size bed made with dark red bedding. Looking around he even notices that " _Holy shit! I even have my own bathroom!_ "

          "I got the bare essentials put together a while ago. I know it needs some personal touches and all thats stuff, but i wanted you to be able to pick all that out yourself. But i figured this is better than that stupid single bed down in the med bay." Peter is shocked and touched, he doesnt know what to say. He quickly turns and  hugs Tony as best as he can with his one good arm.

           "Thank you, Mr.Stark." He says into Tonts chest, tearing up. He pulls away and looks at Tony who looks a bit surprised. But the surpise is quickly exchanged with a warm smile.

          "No problem, Pete. Now get some rest." And with that he leaves, closing the door and leaving Peter alone in his new room. Peter looks around again, taking it all in. Then he goes over to the bed and climbs in. The bed is the comfiest bed hes ever been it and he immediately is tired once again. He struggles to take off his binder and shoves it under the pillow. He briefly thinks about how much getting your crap kicked in takes out of you, and with that, he once again drifts to sleep.


	3. Late Night Snack

          Peter wakes up and turns to the clock on his bedside table that reads  _3:42am_. He suddenly realizes just how hungry he is and decides he should probably go find food. He leaves his room and walks down the hall and into the sleek elevator. Looking at the buttons he realizes he doesn't know which floor the kitchen is on. Suddenly Jarvis speaks " **Anything i can help you with Mr.Parker?** " Peter takes a moment to reply.

          "Can you take me to where the kitchen is?" He asks the A.I.

          " **Ah, the communal floor. No problem at all.** " The dark silver wall lights up with the number "72" and the elevator starts its descent. The doors open to a large, dimly lit room. He sees the fridge to the left and makes a b-line towards it. Opening it, he is faced with more food than hes ever seen in one fridge.

          "Uh, Jarvis? Does it matter what I take outta here?" He asks, not wanting to take any food he shouldn't.

          " **Do not worry Mr.Parker, as sir says, everything in their is 'fair game'."** Peter lets out a sigh of relief and grabs as many ingredients as he can with his good arm and dumps the on the counter. He looks through the cupboards until he finds bread and a plate. He makes himself 3 sandwiches and starts putting everything back when the elevator doors open. Peter freezes. " _I'm not wearing my binder, shit! shit!!"._

"Uh.. Who are you?" The person asks. Peter sloches a bit hoping to hide his chest, thankfully he chose to wear an extra baggy shirt today and his chest is fairly small. He turns to face the person.

          "Oh- Uh, I'm Pete- Peter- I'm Peter Parker. Hi." He waves and internally face-palms for being so awkward. The other man give a wave back.

          "Okay Pete, how'd you get up here? Only avengers and authorized personnel are supposed to be able to get in here." The man says sounding confused. "I'm Clint by the way." " _Hawkeye!_ " Peter realizes excitedly.

          "Oh! That's really cool! I didnt know Mr.Stark has me in his system like that already! Like I've been in his lab a couple times but i was with him when he took me up there so-" Pete realizes he's rambling and answers Clints question. "I'm Spiderman!"

          Clint makes a face that Peter can't read (facial expressions are hard) but he realizes that the look is probably disbelief when Clint finally replies. "Wait,  _you're_ Spiderman? You're like, what? 12??"

          "15 actually." Peter corrects.

          " _15?_ " Clint pauses before continuing. "Okay, Spiderman's a highschooler and he is in the tower raiding the fridge, cool." He says mostly himself. Peter looks down at his sandwiches he's holding infront of his chest in an attempt to not out himself. "So, why are you here? I dont mean that in a rude way I'm just curious. Also what happened to you, dude?" Clint asks gesturing to Pete's arm in its sling.

          "Just a couple jerks at school, it's okay though, no internal damage, and i have a healing ability so the doc said i should be good in a week or two. Mr.Stark said that i should stay here at least until I'm healed." He answers.

          Clint winces in sympathy. "That's brutal man, I'm glad i was never in any sort of public school when i was younger. I'm deaf, so i would have been perfecf bait for bullies." Clint ssys, tapping on his hearing aids. "Why we're those kids after you anyways, from the look of that cast, they really had it out for you. Peter tries to think of what to tell Clint " _Oh, well I'm trans, I'm on the autism spectrum, I'm a weirdo in general, I only have 2 people i talk to, I'm a science nerd, I have to leave class sometimes when the sensory is too much, and i still play with legos._ " 

          "Oh, well Flash has always had it out for me, but I stood up to him today and he really didnt like that so he and his goons beat me up, but its alright, ill heal." Peter says finally.

          "Wow, this Flash guys a real dick huh?"

          Peter snorts. "I couldn't put it better myself." They stand there in silence for a moment before Peter gestures to the elevator. "I should probably go back to my room." He makes his way to the elevator and turns back to Clint. "Wait am i allowed to eat in my room or is that not allowed? I'm not exactly familiar with the 'house rules' or whatever." Clint cracks a half smile.

          "Yeah, you can eat in there, just bring your plate back in the morning." Clint suggests. "Wanda once had like, ten plates hoarded in her room so that's why thats even a rule but, yeah." He says laughing a bit. "Goodnight Pete."

          "Goodnight, Clint!" Peter says right before the doors close. 

 -

          After getting back into his room, he sits cross legged on the bed. He feels a rush of relief with knowing Clint didn't notice his chest. While eating his sandwiches he thinks about how Tony already had a room ready for him, and how grateful he is for that. He also realizes how  _hard_ its going to be to keep it from everyone in the tower.

          Peter is pretty sure none of the Avengers are homophobic or anything, but then again, being trans isn't as widely accepted as being gay. Also coming out to anyone is nerve wracking, epsecially these people he looks up to. Then there's the fact that he doesnt want to be seen as different.

         Peter sets his plate on his bedside table, and takes one last look around the room, taking it all in. He checks under his pillow for his binder feeling a small wave of relief when he feels it. He lays his head down on the pillow and, once again, drifts off to sleep.


End file.
